The direct manual input of data or import of data from an external source such as a database or website into a computerized database or an electronic document such as a spreadsheet can be difficult. Often the data is difficult and cumbersome to find. Even if the desired data is found it often is not organized in a convenient format suitable for analysis. When the data is not organized in a suitable format, scripts are required to be written or other manual transformations are required in order to organize the data into a desired format.